


CREEP

by succubusybody



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Good Guy Poe, Head trauma, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mild Blood, Straight up horror, Straight up rape, There’s literally no plot to this, Unconsciousness, but there is pantyhose ripping, clown, cursed shit, kylo ren is a clown :/, not rey’s, well he gets in a lot of fights actually but this one is justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/pseuds/succubusybody
Summary: Poe and Rey are walking home from a Halloween party. They come across a weird, creepy clown.





	CREEP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> If this is not proof that I’ll write almost any prompt... I don’t know what is.

She’s drunk, but they’re all drunk - it’s Halloween. What else is the night for if not to get as hazy as you possibly can wearing as little as you can get away with, leaving a trail of glitter in your wake.

Besides, it’s not so bad. She has Poe to walk her home, and he doesn’t mind when she leans heavily against him. He makes her feel safe, and, dressed like a slutty bumble bee in her current mental state, that’s saying a lot.

The stroll through Boston streets is so familiar to the two of them that she can close her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder and an arm snaked around his waist so that he can guide her home. Rey’s halfway through telling him about the drunk unicorn she’d seen in the bathroom when her companion comes to an abrupt stop, sticking one arm out to stop her, too, and practically clotheslining her in the process.

“ _Jesus_ , Poe!” She doesn’t look up right away, needing to watch both her high heeled feet to make sure she doesn’t completely fall over. Once she’s righted, though, she shoots him a scowl.

He isn’t even paying attention, his face suddenly stone sober as he stares straight ahead of them.

Rey frowns and follows her gaze - before long, she sees it, too, and her jaw drops. A clown just… standing there, a few yards ahead of them. Maybe it shouldn’t have been that weird, it being Halloween and all, but he’s too still and too well-made up to be a fellow party goer out at this hour. Everyone else’s makeup had worn off. His too-big red smile is perfect.

“What the fuck is your problem, man?” Poe’s tone makes her heart beat a little faster - he’s scared, and she wonders if she should be, too. Rey rests a hand on his arm and she can practically feel him bristling. She needs to calm him down.

“Let’s just-”

“Get lost, creep. Before I kick your ass.” She’d whistle the theme from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly if she weren’t worried Poe would kick _her_ ass. 

But the clown doesn’t seem scared. He just stands there, staring motionlessly. Poe huffs and Rey can feel his muscles tensing beneath her hand, After a moment of impossible stillness, the clown slowly, too slowly, reaches into his pocket.

Her heart seizes in her chest, and she’s certain he’s about to pull out a weapon of some sort. Poe clearly thinks the same as he uses one arm to shove her behind him.

The clown draws a small horn from his pocket and honks it twice.

“That’s it, asshole.” Poe starts to storm forward, and Rey barely manages to grab the hem of his shirt to try and tug him back. 

All it earns her is a scowl, and she wants to shrink back, but she has a _bad_ feeling about this and doesn’t want him charging into danger. Eyes wide, she shakes her head, silently pleading with him not to do this. It isn’t worth it, she thinks, and though she doesn’t know how she knows that, she’s never been more certain of anything.

“This weirdo needs to learn a lesson,” he explains as he takes a rough step forward and rips his shirt from her grasp.

Maybe it’ll be alright, she thinks as she watches him march right on over to the clown. The stranger is really tall, but Poe’s been something of an all star on their school’s hockey team for three years straight. He’s been in bar fights before. He can handle his shit, she tells herself.

But really, she’d tell herself anything if it would calm her nerves.

It seems almost _likely_ that Poe would win: the stranger doesn’t flinch, but he doesn’t square up, either, almost as though he doesn’t know what’s about to happen. She feels hope creep up that maybe things wouldn’t go as badly as she’d thought - even if Poe gets another assault charge, that’s better than what she’d expected.

Poe raises a fist, but he’s either slow and clumsy from the alcohol or this weird clown guy is _really_ fast. Before she can blink, Poe’s head is being palmed like a basketball and shoved roughly into the brick wall beside them.

 _Crunch_.

She can’t process it quickly enough, blinking at Poe’s crumpled body on the sidewalk, blood starting to pool beneath his head. He doesn’t move. 

Oh my god, she thinks. Oh my god.

The shock wears off and she shrieks, stumbling over to where her friend had collapsed. On her knees, she eyes the clown warily, but he doesn’t move a muscle. Doesn’t even fucking _blink_. Goosebumps pepper her skin, but she turns away from him.

He’s not moving, and her vision is too dizzy to tell if he’s breathing. The blood is pouring from his nose, and his face is all scraped up, but… that can’t kill people, can it? She shakes his shoulder and… nothing. She goes for his pulse.

The horn honks again.

Rey’s head whips around, teary-eyed and snot-faced and filled with anger. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Look at what you did!”

He doesn’t respond. She’s not surprised. Swiping at her eyes with the heels of her palms, she can see him more clearly now, and she’s close enough to see that he’s not smiling at all. It’s just paint. Beneath it, his face is expressionless. Cold. Not normal.

“I have to call an ambulance,” she mutters, mostly to herself, as she fumbles with the zipper on her small cross-body bag. She’s pretty sure he isn’t dead, but he definitely needs a doctor. 

As soon as she pulls her phone from her purse, a long, red shoe kicks it from her grasp, bruising her knuckles in the process. The sound of her screen shattering can barely be heard over her yelp. Cradling her kicked hand in the other, she turns to see him closer than she remembered.

“Get the fuck away-”

Before she can finish the demand, he’s on her, a gloved hand pushing hard on her chest to knock her down from where she’s kneeling as she’s smothered by red and yellow pinstripes. The impact of hitting the ground knocks the headband that her antennae had been attached to clean off her head, clattering on the sidewalk beside her. 

Panic builds; he’s moving _fast_. Before the thought to scream had even crossed her mind, he’s positioning his hips between her thighs, using the hand that isn’t pressing down on her collarbone to rip her tights. When she draws in a breath to scream, he moves his hand from her clavicle to her mouth, though it practically covers the entire lower half of her face. 

Rey bites down hard enough to feel skin give way beneath her teeth. He doesn’t even flinch. 

Fuck. What the _fuck_?

His eyes bear into her with an intensity she’s not used to, and she feels his hand leave her thighs to push her yellow-and-black-striped skirt up over her hip bones. Screaming into his hand, she reaches up and pushes at his face, smearing white caked-on foundation and red face paint enough to reveal pale skin beneath. 

It doesn’t make sense. He looks like an average man, but he’s too still. Too unbothered by pain. 

If he’s a man, he’s a fucking crazy one. 

A glove lands beside her face, and she realizes that he must have torn one off… somehow. She’s trying not to pay attention to what’s happening between her legs, instead scrabbling for anything around her within arm’s reach that she could use to beat him over the head with. 

Gently, he runs a finger through her folds, his touch so light that it almost feels like he’s trying to tickle her. Her eyes snap back to his: he isn’t looking down. He’s staring straight at her, his eyes boring into hers now like lasers. The man puts his finger in his mouth and then does it again, drawing a shiver from her.

He smiles. Really smiles. His teeth are too white. Rey puffs a sharp breath out of her nose and furrows her brows, shaking her head as much as his grip on her jaw will allow.

Something glints in the street light as he shifts, drawing her eyes to something she hadn’t noticed before: a button pinned to his shirt. A circus tent made up the background, and the word KYLO before it in comic sans. He was a fucking party clown. She recognizes the logo from when she’d helped Leia plan a party for one of her foster children.

Knowing where to find him later doesn’t help her now. 

His fingers circle her clit, still using a light, polite touch. Rey screws her eyes shut and tries not to think about it. This isn’t what she thought it would be like - not that she’s thought about getting assaulted on the side of the road particularly often, but isn’t it supposed to be violent? Painful? 

It almost seems like he’s _trying_ to make her come. She focuses on not letting that happen, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid the too-large grin on his face. She thinks of anything not sexy: cleaning rotten food out of the fridge, that one time someone had shit on the floor in the bathroom at work, anything at all.

The man dips a finger inside of her and she falls apart at the seams with a single long, drawn-out moan into his palm.

A sob follows, especially as she feels him lean over her, chest to chest. This is it, now, she thinks. Here we go. She braces herself for the inevitable.

“I think you would be much prettier with a smile.” His voice is strange - deep, but not at all normal. Goofy, almost, as though he were still in character. “I hope I made your day special!”

Her stomach twists; she knows that phrase. It’s the company’s whole _thing_.

The man leans back, and the second his hand is no longer covering her mouth, she screams. As long and as loud as she can, until her voice cracks from the strain. Until she hears the pounding footsteps of someone running up and around the corner.

“Jesus _Christ_ , are you okay?”

Rey opens her eyes and the clown is gone. Her chest heaves, and she thinks she might throw up as she pushes herself to a sitting position; a hand on her shoulder has her shrieking all over again, but when she looks up, it’s not the clown. It’s a man she’s never seen before, his face wrought with concern. 

“Finn, what’s going on?” A woman’s voice calls out as she rounds the corner - she skitters to a stop when she sees the situation before her.

“Rose, call 911.” The man crouches down beside her, looking from her tear-streaked face to where Poe is lying on the sidewalk. “What the hell happened here? Are you alright?”

She doesn’t know how to answer either of those questions, so she just shakes her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol
> 
> This was just meant to be creepy/scary and uncomfortable so pls no ‘this wasnt hot’ comments.... that wasn’t the intention


End file.
